A New Beginning
by KiraLoveless
Summary: My light disappeared and he was never coming back. Now I'm dead and he's standing right in front of me. "I want you to live a happier life. A new beginning. So I'm here to grant the last wish you made before you were... murdered." "My last wish?" "You'll be reborn as the sister of Tsunayoshi."... What?
1. Death

**~ Heyyy... I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I just wanted to make another one! Whaaaaaahaaa, I'm soo sorry! Anyways, I'll be alternating my updates with my other story, so yea. Uhhh, please enjoy my depressing beginning.**

**Revised! Most of the stuff is still the same, but I put a few changes. **

Chapter 1

Most teenagers had happy lives. Ignorant of everything because their parents had spoiled them. They had love. Love from their family and friends. I didn't. I never had the satisfaction of receiving such an emotion from my parents. All they did was beat me down, calling me a burden. Telling me that I was useless and unneeded. That I was just a waste of space.

All of that pain and agony inside me caused me to lose all emotions. Emotionless, they say. Though it only made things worse since I was born with heterochromatic eyes. Blue and red. It didn't help with the fact that I was also born with inhuman strength and healing capabilities. It caused people in the town to spread rumors. Rumors about me being born as a devil's child. Overhearing some of these rumors, my parents tortured me even more, saying that I was disgracing their family name.

It hurt, but I never once complained about the pain. I had learned that speaking would only bring more pain upon my body. They brought it to the point where I no longer spoke anything at all. Much like a soulless body.

My only salvation was my big brother. He was always there to stop them from going too far and killing me. He was the only one that accepted me. My light. An angel disguised as a blonde boy with beautiful sapphire eyes. Every night, he would sneak into my room to check on my injuries even though he knew that they would all be healed by the time he came. It made me happy to know that at least one person cared about me.

He was the favorite child in the family. Always spoiled by my parents. They showered him with love and pride. But I never hated him for that. How could I? It was not his fault that my life ended this way. Either way, he had always treated me kindly. Ignoring our parents' hurtful remarks. He always had a smile on his face when he talked to me. It was nice.

Every time he came, he would ask me to sing. I never knew why, but I did it anyways. It always lifted my soul, letting me forget about all my problems. Sometimes, he would sing with me. His voice was breathtaking. It was soft and peaceful, surrounding me in a wonderful blanket of warmth. It was funny. If he had never made me sing every night, I would have most likely become mute.

He was my most important person. My happiness. It was as if I was living in a dream forever in ignorance, wishing to never let him leave my side. But in every dream you have to wake up. Mine just so happened to destroy my life.

My brother, Leo, had died. I felt as if my lifeline was ripped away from me and was never coming back. He had died in a car crash. A stupid drunk trucker had slammed Leo's car over the railing and down a cliff. After hearing the news, my parents broke down in tears. Even I had shed tears through my emotionless face.

Once the police had left, my parents took out metal bats, wrenches, and other painful weapons. They began beating me, bringing it to a whole new level of pain. They didn't stop when I begged them to. I couldn't even put emotion into that either. They screamed that it was my fault that Leo had died. I wanted them to stop. It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything. I didn't kill him!

I couldn't breathe and could feel blood seeping through my clothes. They didn't stop. No one could stop them now. My angel had left me. He had left me in the hands of these monsters I call parents. Just before I felt like I was really going to die, they stopped. Panting, they dragged my bloody body into my room and shut the door. Not even bothering to put me on a bed.

I couldn't move. Many of my bones probably broke. Especially my ribcage. I forced myself up, my body groaning in protest. I could already feel myself regenerating. I knew that things would get worse from now on. That the pain would become even more unbearable. I was right.

Years had passed since that fateful incident. My parents grew more gruesome in their advances in torturing me. I stopped singing every night since it reminded me of Leo. To take my mind off the pain, I had begun to drown myself in anime and manga, the only things I had the chance to keep that belonged to my deceased brother. It pulled me into another world, another fantasy, making me forget about my current life though it wasn't really a life worth living.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! was my favorite anime. Tsunayoshi had a wonderful life. He had a loving mother, caring friends, and the fact that he was so pure hearted made me envy him. Even his father loved him, though Iemitsu was never there when his family needed him.

Sure the mafia and flames were dangerous, but he had a family to support him through all his struggles. That was what I wanted the most, to live a life like his. No, that wasn't it. There was something else. He reminded me of Leo. My innocent brother. I didn't want to live a life like his. I wanted to be a part of it, a sister. But that was all wishful thinking. I already lost my brother and he's never coming back.

The sky was a bit stormy that night. I had finished rewatching the KHR anime when I heard the front door slam open. Taking a deep breath, I turned off the TV and made sure it looked like it hadn't been used before readying myself for the daily abuse. Standing up from the couch in the living room, I waited, but something felt different. My mother wasn't here. Only my father and he was drunk. I could smell the strong scent of alcohol waft in the room.

He was holding a knife. Feeling a bit uneasy, I slowly backed away, but he noticed me and raised the knife towards me. There was blood all over it. I widened my eyes. Looking at his clothes, I noticed that the fabric was soaked with the red substance. Feeling a slight fear enter me, I backed away even more. Noticing this, he stepped closer.

"It's your fault she died. Christine wouldn't be dead if she didn't have any second thoughts. It's your fault she died." My father's voice slurred as he clumsily made his way over to me. Christine? What happened to my mother? Why is he saying that she died? "It's your fault she died. She refused to kill you so I had to get rid of her. See? If you weren't alive, she wouldn't have died. So it's your fault she died."

"You've gone mad! You killed your wife?! Stay away from me!" I whispered/yelled before trying to make a run for it. I knew that if I stayed, I would most likely die. I had almost made it through the door when he caught me by my hair and dragged me back inside. I struggled to get loose but it was useless. I inwardly cursed my hair for being so long. I was brought out of my thoughts when he sliced my arm. Used to all the beatings, I no longer felt pain. He frowned at my lack of reaction. Hoping that I would at least scream, he began stabbing me everywhere, avoiding all my major organs. I still didn't feel anything. I stared at him, resignation in my eyes. Apparently angry at what he saw, he raised the knife and spat, "You fucking devil's spawn! You have no right to live. Our lives would have been better if you were never born! Die!"

Before I could register what he had said, my father pierced my heart with the knife. After four years of my pathetic sixteen years of life, I had finally felt pain once again. My body burned as if I was was in the pits of hell. My head felt as if it would explode under pressure. It burned, eating me from the inside. The pain overwhelmed my senses, I couldn't think straight anymore. I had noticed that I had started crying for the first time in many years. I laughed pitifully, choking on the blood that was rushing into my mouth. So the moment I finally feel pain and show emotion, I'm about to die? Pitiful. That was all I thought before everything faded to black. My father's maniacal, yet strangely sad face was the last thing I saw.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was laying in a field of grass. Rolling over and propping my elbows on the soft greenery, I examined the area around me. It was a wide opened field with a forest surrounding its borders. I could hear the birds chirping as a gentle breeze moved my waist length blonde hair around me. The sky was a bright blue, but I couldn't see the sun anywhere. A small ravine was seen not too far from here.

"Justyne."

I instantly shot up and observed the land around me. I had noticed that I was wearing a sleeveless white dress. Looking for the person who spoke, I slowed my breathing. The voice. It's sounded painfully familiar.

"I'm behind you."

I whipped my head around and stared at the person clad in white. Tears silently flowed down at my face as I stared in shock, "Leo."

He smiled at me, "You have grown to be beautiful, Justyne."

I ran up to Leo and hugged him, surprised that my hands didn't do through his body, "You're alive!"

He gave a soft chuckle and shook his head with a sad smile, "No. I died."

I held onto him tighter. Leo. He was here, in my arms. He was here! I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "So I'm dead. That means I can stay with you!"

He shook his head again, "I'm sorry, Jess."

I smiled at the old nickname before frowning in confusion, "What do you mean? I can't stay here?"

He patted my head, "I want you to live a happier life. A new beginning. So I'm here to grant the last wish you made before you were..." He looked down in shame "murdered by father."

I flicked his head in a reassuring way before tilting my head, "My last wish?"

He laughed softly at my action. When he was still alive, I would always flick his forehead to stop him from worrying about my injuries. I didn't show emotion remember? So since I didn't smile, I would flick him in the forehead instead. It always worked. He suddenly have me a tight hug, "You'll be reborn as the sister of Tsunayoshi. A twin to be exact."

I stared at him in shock, but I didn't show it, "Twin sister of Tsunayoshi?! Wait, I'll be reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn!? Reborn? How is that possible?!"

He stepped away and pointed at my chest, "I made a contract with one of God's angels. In return for letting you live another life, I sacrificed my own chance in being reborn. Instead, I'm allowed to help you from here in heaven, but healing is the best thing I can do. That star is proof of the contract."

I stared at where he was pointing at and noticed that a star replaced the mark on my chest where my father had pierced my heart. I touched it, "Why?"

Leo looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Tears starting falling from my eyes, "Why?! Why are you always doing this?! Why do you always help me?! You had the chance to be reborn so why?!"

His eyes softened and put a hand on my cheek, "Because you are my precious sister."

I pulled away and covered my face, "No! Stop it! I don't deserve this. I have no right to take your chance away! Reverse it, Leo. You're still wanted. I'm just a presence no one will miss. Please... Reverse it... I don't deserve this."

I felt arms wrap around my body and looked up to see Leo smiling down at me, "Justyne, you know that's not true. I would have miss you and those small animals you play with _will_ miss you. You're quiet and -according to you- anti-social, but your kind and caring actions say otherwise. I'm certain that if our parents had let you outside, you would've made many friends. Please, Justyne. Don't you ever say that you don't deserve this. If anything, you deserve more for all the things you've gone through."

I sniffed and wiped my tears, relishing his embrace, "B-But... I don't want such a thing if it comes at your exspense."

He chuckled and rubbed my back soothingly, "Now, now. I've given you a present, the least you can do is take it without protesting... Hm... I guess the time limit is up. I have to leave."

I froze and gripped onto his shirt, "No. No, no, no, no! I don't want to go! I want stay here with you! Please don't take me away!"

Leo tightened his hug as tears fell, "I will always love you, my dear sister. I hope you finally live the life you deserve. Just one thing, don't forget about me?"

I cried even harder, "N-Never."

He gave me a bright smile, "Goodbye."

And everything went black again.

**Soooo, how did I did I do? Please review~**


	2. A New Light

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG-**

***five minutes later***

**OMG OMG OMG! I actually got 4 reviews in the first chapter! It's a MIRACLE! Anyways, thank you for reading this story. I sadly do not own KHR.**

**Revised! Still the same, but a few changes added. **

Chapter 2

Everything was black. It was suffocating. The only sound I heard was a hypnotic beat. A heartbeat. I tried looking around but realized that I couldn't move let alone see what I'm doing. I started to panic. What if something went wrong and I got stuck here instead of KHR? Will I stay here forever? As if sensing my stress, something reached out and touched me. I still couldn't see so I didn't know what was touching me. Even so, I relaxed, not sensing any danger. Slowly, a warmth crept around me. I felt safe.

* * *

I had been stuck in this place for who knows how long. My only company was that warmth and the hypnotic beat, comforting my loneliness. It also gave me time to process things in my mind. The plot to the anime was still fresh in my head. In a way, I was really excited to finally have a mom that cared for me. I've always wanted to know how it felt. But, I still missed Leo. I didn't even get to say goodbye.

* * *

It's been so long since I've seen anything but black. Probably a year has passed. I had tried calling out to the warmth, but it never answered back. I continued to call out until I finally gave up. Suddenly, an bright orange flame appeared not far away. I stared at it. It felt so familiar. Heartwarming. Thinking that I was hallucinating, I pinched myself but it was still there.

Realizing that it was real, I reached out for it. Then the oddest thing happened, another flame appeared right in front of me. However, this flame was icy blue. The blue became a lighter shade as it got towards the center. There were small crystal-like particles floating in the middle. Each crystal had a different color of the rainbow. It intrigued me greatly.

Before I had the chance to touch it, the flame moved towards a white light I never noticed. Before I knew what was happening, I was pulled towards the white light too. I tried reaching for the orange flame but I was already halfway through the light.

I was suddenly attacked by a cold breeze against my wet skin. I felt something holding me before feeling a sharp pain on my backside. I forced my eyes open and noticed two large hands supporting my head and back. I stared at the offending appendage before realizing that the appendage was attached to a body. As my eyes slowly trailed upwards, I saw a stranger with a mask over his mouth. He looked surprised that I wasn't crying, that or because I have a birthmark the shape of a star. Waking from his shock, he carried me over to a woman who looked oddly familiar.

Staring intently, I saw that the woman had long, dark chestnut hair that framed her brown innocent looking eyes. She smiled at me before turning to a man with blonde hair, "Iemitsu, look at our beautiful daughter! Awww, she has your nose. Whah. Look at her eyes! Such pretty colors."

Well that means I still have my heterochromatic eyes. She doesn't find it revolting? I stared at the man. He had a disturbed look as he stared at me. Iemitsu? But Iemitsu is Tsuna's father. If that is Tsuna's father then that means... that black place was actually Nana's stomach?! I turned back to Na-Mama only to see her face scrunched up in pain, "Iemitsu! Take the baby, our little boy is coming."

Iem-Papa hurriedly picked me up from Mama's arms and backed away. Boy? Did she mean Tsuna? She grunted in pain as sweat began falling from her face. After a few minutes later, a healthy baby boy was held up by the doctor. Unlike me, he was crying his butt off. I instantly recognized the orange flame dancing inside of him. Tsuna was the orange flame? I stared at him. Tsuna had comforted me even before we were born? I felt my heart grow lighter for some reason. Was there something wrong with me?

I was brought back from my thoughts by Mama who was now holding the both of us, "What should we name them?"

Papa gave a soft smile, "Let's name our son Tsunayoshi."

Mama gave a sparkly smile and continued for him, "And lets name our daughter Tsuyuki."

Tsunayoshi and Tsuyuki. I like it. They shared a happy moment while I just... stared. Awkward.

A few days later, Mama was discharged from the hospital and we went home. Home. I've never considered anything home before. In my last life, I had thought that the house I was living in was a prison.

While Papa was getting our stuff settled, Mama brought us into a room. It looked pretty weird to me. On the left side, everything was blue. On the right, everything was white. There was a crib right in the middle. It was like any ordinary crib, but there was a gate thingy separating the left from the right. Mama placed Tsuna on the blue side on the crib while I was on the white. For a girl who was surrounded by black for a very long time, white was a sight for sore eyes. Kinda. It actually burned my eyes a bit.

I looked to my right and noticed that Tsuna was staring at me. I stared back at him. His smiled and tried to come closer to me. It was actually funny since he was rolling like a log until he bumped into the gate thingy. Still smiling, he reached his small chubby hands towards me. Shocked, I stared at his fragile form. That warm feeling came back to my chest.

Feeling a tug on my small lips, I made my way over to Tsuna. It was actually harder than you think. Kinda confusing. If I tried moving my hand, a leg would twitch. If I tried to move a finger, my arm would jerk. You get the gist. After a few minutes I finally reached the gate thingy and held Tsuna's hand. Satisfied, he clutched onto it and went to sleep. I couldn't help but think that he was cute.

Mama had decided to come in and started to coo over our little scene. She called for Papa who came in with a camera in his hands. He started taking tons of photos. Understanding what we (Tsuna) had wanted, she removed the gate thingy. As if unconsciously sensing that his obstacle was gone, Tsuna curled up against my body. Adorable. Since Tsuna was still holding my hand, I had no choice but to move closer. Our heads were almost touching. I somehow put my free arm around Tsuna and drifted to sleep. Mama and Papa were still gushing over us. Weirdos.

The next few months were uneventful. Tsuna was the only reason why I'm not dying of boredom. Every time I felt lonely, he would come and try to entertain me. It was sweet.

The food wasn't any better. If I were to describe it in one word, it would be shit. That goop they call baby food tastes like shit. It didn't make things better that Mama and Papa made retarded baby noises every time they spoke to us. The only good thing about it was that Tsuna and I learned how to crawl. Me more so than him. For me, it was an accomplishment that deserved a trophy.

* * *

It's been three years since I was born. Tsuna finally learned to talk somewhat. I found out that I could fluently talk already so I refrained from saying much. Not that I even tried to say anything to them. I had decided to refrain from talking just in case I accidentally said something referring to the plot. Mama and Papa finally accepted the fact that I couldn't (wouldn't) speak after a while. I only spoke to Tsuna when we were alone. I was only comfortable near him. He didn't understand what I was saying, but still listened. I guess it helped with his speech.

* * *

We were officially five years old. Mama deemed us old enough to stay home alone. Stupid, huh? Thinking that we were okay, she left to go to the market. That's where everything went wrong. It was harmless at the beginning. We were playing tag. I was the 'it' person and Tsuna was running away.

But we were playing near the stairs. I know, what stupid person would play tag near the stairs? I wasn't thinking and that almost cost me my happiness. Again.

Tsuna was standing right in front of the stairs. Realizing how dangerous that was, I reached out for him. But thinking that I was trying to tag him, he backed up only to feel no floor and fall down the stairs. His body was too weak to withstand such a blow to the head. I panicked and reached for his hand. His fingers brushed mine, but it was too late. I couldn't stop him.

I ran down the stairs and almost fainted at what I saw. Tsuna was laying on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding his head. My hands were shaking as I kneeled down next to him. He was losing too much blood.

He looked at me with pain filled eyes, "Y-Yuki-chan. It hurts. Make it stop."

I started crying in fear. "T-Tsu-kun. Don't speak. You'll make the pain worse. I'll find a way to help you. I-It'll be okay."

I-I was going to lose my brother again. He's going to leave me. Alone... I don't want to be alone. No... No more. Don't take him away from me... Please. He can't die! I won't let him! I won't let another part of my happiness go... Not again. I clasped my hands over my chest.

_Leo, please. If you can hear me, help me heal him. I don't want him to die. Please. I don't know what to do. _

The star on my chest started to glow as my body shined and a yellow flame bursted out of my chest. It hovered over me for a while before enveloping Tsuna's body. His body shined a bright yellow, forcing me to close my eyes. I opened my eyes and noticed that Tsuna's breathing was settled. It was no longer shallow. The gash on his head also disappeared. The blood was the only proof of what had happened.

He was alive. My brother was going to live. I finally understood why I felt so weird near him. He was just like Leo, he became my new angel. My new light. I smiled for the first time in this life. Tsuna was my new beginning. That's what Leo had meant. And this time, I won't let him escape from my grasp. Even if I died protecting him.

Suddenly, my hands bursted into icy blue flames. I stared at it. It was the same flame I saw when I was inside of Mama. Narrowing my eyes, I concentrated in making the flame disappear. Floating ice crystals appeared instead. Hesitantly, I slowly poked one and felt my body shiver when I touched the cold surface. These flames were never shown in the anime before. Why do I have it?

I was brought out of my reverie when Tsuna groaned. I immediately wiped the tears from my red rimmed eyes. The star had stopped glowing. He blinked before staring at me and asked, "Why are you crying? Please don't cry. It'll make Tsu-kun sad."

I laughed as tears began to spill once again. I hugged him, "I love you Tsu-kun."

Hearing me laugh for the first time, he gave a bright smile and hugged me back, " Yuki-chan pretty when she smiles."

I hugged him tighter, "Ne, Tsu-kun. Promise to never leave me?"

He looked at me in confusion before pursing his lips, eyes serious. I was shocked at his expression. He held my hand, "Yuki-chan, don't say such a sad thing. Tsu-kun will never leave Yuki-chan. Tsu-kun is a big boy so Tsu-kun will protect Yuki-chan always!"

I gave a soft smile, "Ne, Tsu-kun. Does your head hurt?"

He patted his head before shaking his head, "It doesn't anymore. Yuki-chan took away the pain like she said she would."

My eyes softened at his cute third person speech, "Lets go to sleep. Are you tired?"

I was answered with a yawn and a nod. Taking his hand, I guided my brother upstairs and into our room. Over the years, Mama and Papa had changed the crib into twin beds. One orange and one black with white cherry blossom patterns. They had learned of our color preferences when Tsuna kept on frowning at the blue and white bed sheets while I slept under the bed where everything was less... bright. Living in darkness for almost a year does take its toll on someone.

Papa had thought that I was kidnapped when he couldn't find me on my bed. It was funny to watch his panicked reactions from under the bed. For the leader of CEDEF, he was useless at hide-and-seek. He started to come home less. Probably for the Vongola. But still, I rather have him as my father than the one that killed me. But... what was that flame? I swear I've seen it from somewhere. Where? Icy blue flames... Blue flames... Snow flames.

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Anisthasia**

**Starlight346**

**Killer Angel2**

**Guest**

**~ Please review**


	3. I'm Ready

**~ Yay, I was able to actually update! I thought my projects and essays would get in the way, but no cuz I am AWESOME! (#conceited)**

**I do not own KHR.**

**Revised! Once again, it is still the same, but a few things are added/changed. **

Chapter 3

It has been a year since Tsuna's accident. I had learned that my special flames were called Snow flames. It took me a while to figure out what it was. This flame was only seen in the video game 'Fate of Heat III: Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!' from KHR! The flame has the ability to freeze enemies' flames. However, this flame is revealed to simply be disguised sky flames, and thus the freezing ability was through the use of Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition. Pretty awesome huh? I can basically pwn anybody who uses flames!

Anyways, today was the day that Vongola Nono would come. Papa was trying to make everything look spotless while Mama cooked her heavenly food. Tsuna was playing with a little ball in the backyard while I sat at the door watching.

_Ding Dong!_

I didn't turn around, knowing that Vongola Nono had arrived. Tsuna looked towards the door curiously before turning his attention back to the ball. I heard Papa call for me, so I got up and walked into the living room. An old man in a blue and purple Hawaiian shirt with brown trousers stood in the middle of the living room. He gave off a mature aura, holding a scepter as if it was a walking cane. I immediately knew that he was Nono despite the fact that he wore 'tourist' clothes. He smiled at me, creating wrinkles on his face. I walked over to him with an emotionless face and bowed. Papa patted my head, "This is Tsuyuki, my daughter."

Nono bent down to my height, "Hello Tsuyuki. My name is Timoteo and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father has talked about you and your brother often."

I blinked at him. Papa smiled apologetically, "Sorry Nono, she doesn't really speak to anyone but my cute Tunafish. Papa is soo jealous!"

Papa started tearing and whining about how I wouldn't speak to him. Nono ignored him in favor of examining me. I don't see why though. I had waist length blonde hair with bangs that framed my heart shaped face. I still had the red and blue eyes. My body was small, petite if you will. All in all, I looked like a girlier version of Tsuna, besides the different colors. And the star birthmark, but he didn't know that.

Nono kept on staring at me. I quickly bottled up my flames so he wouldn't sense them. After a few minutes, I started to feel unnerved by it. Sensing my discomfort, Tsuna stopped playing with the ball and came over to me, holding my hand in a reassuring way. I squeezed his hand in thanks. Papa noticed Tsuna and introduced him to Nono.

Nono stared at Tsuna until he grunted in surprise. He turned to Papa, "He has flames, Iemitsu. Very strong sky flames."

Shit. I forgot to hide his too. Papa looked highly disturbed. "Is there a way for us to supress the power?"

Why? Tsuna's flames were safe, warm. Nono turned back to us, "I'll seal it. This way, he won't be dragged into the Mafia."

Nono raised a finger, a sky flame lit at the end. He moved it towards Tsuna's head. Tsuna was scared. I could feel it. He gripped my hand hard, his arm shaking. I looked at Nono's lit finger. If he seals the flame, I won't feel that warmth anymore. It would be like taking a part away from Tsuna. It sounded wrong. Foreign. I don't care if this will change the future, but I will not let Nono take away Tsuna's flame. It wasn't right.

Surprising both Papa and Nono, I placed a hand over Nono's lit one. Tsuna grew less tense at my action. I nodded at him and turned back to Nono. I spoke, "You cannot chain down the sky. It is meant to be free. The sky can't accept others if it cannot accept its own exsistance. Let Tsu-kun be free."

To say that the two men were shocked would be an understatement. They were gaping at my little strange speech, still registering what I had said. Papa was more shocked that I spoke to someone other than Tsuna. Nono was the first to recover, "Child, do you understand what you have just said?"

I nodded and placed my hand over his heart, "You are the sky. Your set is complete. Now let Tsu-kun complete his. The Cloud, Rain, and Sun is near. Storm and Lightning is too far to reach. The Mists have yet to appear. But they will all come together when the time is right."

Nono turned serious, "Do you know who they are?"

I nodded, "I can't tell you. It will disrupt the future, but I will tell you this. Your Family is strong, but will weaken. The one with the purest sky will be the savior. I am sorry for your loss in the future."

Before he could ask anymore, I took Tsuna's hand and walked up to our room. Closing the door, we settled down on Tsuna's bed. He poked my arm, "Onee-chan, what were you talking about?"

I stared at him. Should I tell him? I thought about all the fanfiction I've read. Some of them had Tsuna discover his flames at a young age and the plot still didn't change. Would it change the plot? Making up my mind, I straightened my back.

"Tsu-kun, I'm going to teach you how to use flames."

(A/N: I was so tempted to stop here, but you guys are awesome.)

The rest of the afternoon was spent on me explaining the use of flames to Tsuna. I had to do it very slowly since Tsuna was still too young to understand most words. After a few hours, Mama called us down to eat dinner with our guest. The moment I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was bombarded with questions from Nono and Papa. I shook my head in fake confusion, making it seem like I never spoke to them before.

They asked Tsuna for proof that I spoke to them, but he just shook his head. He shyly told them that I never said a word. I was glad I had told Tsuna to not mention what had happened earlier when we were still upstairs.

Papa and Nono finally gave up and passed the incident as a one time thing. Thinking that I had spoken subconsciously. Naive they were. I still can't believe we evaded Nono's hyper intuition. The rest of the dinner was quiet with the exception of a few small conversations with Mama. At the end of dinner, Nono had said that he would leave Tsuna the way he was. I was really glad that he decided to do so.

* * *

Tsuna and I are now thirteen years old. Tsuna had learned to control his flames, even going into Hyper Dying Will mode at times (When he was panicking too much, determined to do something, or pissed off). Mama and Papa never knew about this, of course. We kept it under wraps after I had told Tsuna about Papa's occupation. He surprisingly took it well.

A few years back, I secretly trained myself in fighting with knives and short swords. When I was around six, I had begged Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, to teach me the art of the sword. After a few months of begging, bribing, puppy dog eyes, and sushi competitions (don't ask), he finally agreed to teach me. In the end, I created my own techniques instead of learning his style. I didn't want to take Yamamoto's originality in sword styles. That would've made him less cool in the future.

Yamamoto Takeshi became friends with me because of the training, though he thought that I only came for the sushi. He would talk while I ate at Takesushi for lunch. I never really said anything but I guess we connected. It was an odd relationship.

I met Hibari Kyoya a few months after. He was still learning how to fight during the time. I gave him the idea of using tonfas. That's how our strange friendship had started. I would occasionally help him train to sharpen my combat skills. It seemed that I still had my inhuman strength and healing abilities, which was good since I didn't want Mama or Tsuna to see bruises after the fights. He finally considered my an omnivore after I had managed to knock him unconscious during a spar.

Meeting Ryohei was a coincidence. A bad one. He was in a bad fight, the one where some teenagers threatened Kyoko's safety. When I had arrived, Ryohei was panting and really pale, a large gash on the side of his head. Seeing that the boy was going to go unconscious soon, I beat up the remaing teenagers. The moment I finished, he fainted. I asked Leo to heal enough of his wound so that the bleeding would stop. Kyoko was unconscious the whole time so she didn't witness the fight. I guess that's how I somewhat met them.

Anyways, back to the present. No matter how hard I tried, Tsuna didn't get rid of his stutters and clumsiness. It was frustrating. How hard can it be? At least, he improved in educational wise. He's able to understand high school subjects, but struggles on math. Typical.

People from our school have already started to call him Dame-Tsuna. Why? Well, for some reason, he wants to hide the fact that he's smart and settled with moronic grades. Why? Don't ask me, I don't know anything... Okay, okay. You caught me. I actually asked him to since I wanted to see the surprised look on Reborn's face when he learns that Tsuna is actually awesome. Selfish? Yes, I know.

I, on the other hand, have gained my new nickname: Tsu-Baka. Why? Because I don't bother to do my work and get bad grades. Why? I'm lazy and see no point to doing any homework. Either way, I like the name since its similar to another anime I watch.

So far, Papa doesn't come home anymore. Only sending postcards. I find that a good thing since its easy to manipulate the Vongola spies into thinking that us twins were useless. I know, I'm awesome.

Since we're too old to sleep together anymore, Mama had us have separate rooms. It took us awhile to adjust. Tsuna would sometimes sleep in my room and I would only go to him if I had a nightmare. My room was basically black, white, and red. The walls were white with red rose petal patterns. My bed still had the black blanket with white cherry blossoms. On top of the pillow was a white teddy bear Tsuna had bought me for our tenth birthday. I gave him a handmade lion cub plushie. My desk was black, a white laptop was charging on top of it. Oh, and there's one thing I forgot to tell you.

_New Message:_

_Good evening Murder Princess,_

_ Your new target is the Benvolio Family. Spies have confirmed that they have been gathering smaller Families in hopes of harming the Vongola. I would like you to take down the leader and any others who aid him/her. Should you choose to accept this mission, more info will be sent. _

_- Vongola Nono_

I'm a hitwoman. I figured that since Tsuna was going to be in the Mafia, I should get a head start and make a name for myself. I did that through Nono. I had asked him to aid me and he reluctantly agreed, not knowing that Tsuna knew about the Mafia. He personally trained me on all the things I sucked at. Only he knows my identity, so not even Reborn knows that I work for Vongola since people consider me a freelance hitwoman. Papa doesn't know since I had Nono swear under omertà.

This secret's been going on for a few years now. Around the time Tsuna finally learned to control his flames. Now you must be wondering about my reputation, right? Since I would probably describe myself a wannabe killer and not tell you anything you want to know, I'll read the information about me from other Mafia Families.

_Murder Princess:_

_Weapons- N/A_

_Gender- Female_

_Age- N/A_

_Hair- Blonde _

_Clothes- Black and white Lolita dress, signature tiara_

_Occupation- Freelance Hitwoman, Assassin _

_Danger Rating- Dangerous, 2nd strongest hitwoman_

_Said to massacre a large Family single handedly, the Murder Princess is known to kill her targets before they even realize that they're dead. Her signature mark is a tiara drawn by the blood of her victims. Most hits are completed around midnight. Her abilities are unknown. _

Now, the information didn't really give out much so I'll fill in the blanks. I specialize in swords and knives. Anything that has a metal blade is also useable. You already know that I'm thirteen and that I'm not actually a freelance.

I only work near midnight so that not many people will be able to see how I look like. Plus, I'm not that blood thirsty. I only drew a tiara because I was cleaning the blood off my knives and I didn't want to waste the blood. Then all of a sudden, Boom! That's my signature marking. Yay.

My name came from another anime I watched. It was literally called, Murder Princess. It just came to me when I was staring at my signature.

My targets die instantly since I use knives to throw and slit their necks. Almost like Bel, actually. I only use my swords when I get serious. As for my flames, I don't use them. Never needed to.

The massacre was a total accident. I was working on a machine that shoots out knives everywhere when a guy bumped into me. Startling me for a second, I accidentally pressed the on button. Panicked, I threw it at a random ruined building that conveniently housed a wanted Fagmilia. And that's pretty much the reason why I'm famous.

And I'm the second best hitman after Reborn because I'm awesome. Actually, Shamal was supposed to be second and I was dead last, but I proved that wrong when he tried to molest me.

Tsuna doesn't know that I'm a hitwoman since he was always claiming that he would protect me. I would've believed him if he didn't stutter and fidget when he said it. Mama was as oblivious as ever, so I didn't need to do anything about that.

I was ready. Stronger than I'll ever be. All I needed to do now is wait for Reborn to come. Tomorrow.

**My OC won't be as gloomy as she was in the last chapters. Since she spent thirteen years of her new life with the Sawadas, I was thinking that she would soften up a bit and actually state what she wants to say in her mind. If you don't get what I'm saying, sorry. I suck at explanations. **

**~ Please review**


	4. Vongola Heir?

**I updated! I updated! No one send assassins to kill me cause I updated! And geez, people. I'm a freakin girl who's barely in her teens, go easy on the reviews. I will not start over this story until the end so if you think it doesn't make sense or sucks, too bad cuz I'm a stubborn bitch. No offense. I did not want to offend anybody. Thank you!**

**I do not own KHR.**

**Revised... This is mostly the same, even if I don't like the way it played out. **

Chapter 4

It was around six in the morning. Mama was cooking breakfast and I was helping her. Tsuna was still sleeping upstairs. Flipping an omelet on a plate, I started to make another one. Mama tapped my shoulder, "Tsu-chan, I have to tell you something."

I stopped what I was doing and gave her a blank look. She took that as her cue to talk, "I found this flyer in the mailbox this morning so I called them." She handed me a folded piece of paper from her apron, "It's a home tutor and they're offering to tutor you guys for free. All they're asking for is food and a place to sleep."

_Are you looking for a tutor? _

_We can train your children to become future world leaders._

_ Our tutors are smart and handsome. _

I stared at the obviously suspicious flyer before looking back at her. Knowing that I wouldn't say anything, she continued, "Well, since you and Tsu-kun's grades are terrible, I called them and one is coming today!"

I nodded. She smiled, "Can you go wake up Tsu-kun and tell him what I told you?"

I silently handed her the spatula and made my way into Tsuna's room. I knocked on the door before entering the messy room. Trash and clothes littered the floor. Tsuna was still sound asleep on his bed, snoring away. I sighed and stood at the side of the bed. I shook him, "Tsu-kun, wake up and eat breakfast. We have to go to school soon."

I was answered with a snore. I walked over to his bookshelf and took out a random book. Sitting on his desk chair, I leaned back, "Ne Tsu-kun, you have exactly five seconds to get up before I burn one of your manga."

Tsuna instantly shot up from his bed and reached out for his precious manga. I easily moved out of the way, causing him to face plant the floor instead. Tsuna got back up and rubbed his now aching chin, "That was mean, Onee-chan. You know you like manga too much to harm mine."

I dropped the book on Tsuna's head, "Either way, you still fell for it. Get up, Mama and I made breakfast. School's starting soon. Oh, and we have a tutor coming."

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Tutor?! We don't need a tutor!"

"Well, you should have thought about that before pretending to be stupid." I walked out of the room to let Tsuna get ready. I had just walked away from the stairs when I heard a loud thud, following up with more thuds. Shaking my head, I turned around to see Tsuna's fallen body. I walked up to him and pulled him up, dusting off his now crinkled uniform.

Suddenly, I felt my chest heat up, pulsating differently from my beating heart. I pulled my shirt's collar out and looked at my chest. I was surprised to see that the star was glowing.

"Cioassu."

The both of us simultaneously turned our heads to the squeaky voice, glowing star all but forgotten. Reborn stood at our opened door in all his shining glory. Wait, why was his pacifier glowing? He seemed to notice this too when he put a hand over it and looked at me.

"Are you Tsuna and Yuki?"

"Ts-Tsuna?" Tsuna asked as he stared down. The heat on my chest cooled while Reborn's pacifier stopped glowing. Thank god I had three layers of clothing (undershirt, dress shirt, and vest) to cover up my chest or else they would've noticed it glowing. He lowered his hand, "I'll be instructing you two from today on."

Tsuna frowned, "W-What's with this baby?"

Reborn ignored the question, "Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, Tsu-Baka."

"Hey, how do you know our nicknames?" Tsuna interrupted Reborn. The baby hitman smirked, "Gathering information is all part of the job, Tsuna."

"Stop calling me Tsuna! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! I don't want a baby like you calling me Tsuna!"

He was answered with a kick to the face by Reborn's shiny black shoe. Tsuna held his now throbbing cheek, "What was that for?"

Mama came out of the kitchen and looked at Reborn, "Oh, who might you be, little fella?"

Reborn took out a business card and showed it to us, "I'm the home tutor, Reborn."

Mom stared, "Home tutor..."

"Reborn?" Tsuna finished. There was a moment of silence until the both of them bursted out laughing. Tsuna wiped the tears from his eyes, "Don't make me laugh! You're just a baby. Haha! My stomach hurts!"

Reborn raised a foot and slammed it down Tsuna's head. Ooh, that has got to hurt.

"M-My face hurts more than my stomach..." Tsuna groaned. Way to state the obvious, Tsuna, way to sate the obvious. I rolled my eyes. Mama looked worried, "Are you alright, Tsu-kun? Oh, hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Th-That's right! I don't have time to waste on this weird baby!" Tsuna scrambled onto the chair of the table and started shoving food into his mouth. I, being a neater person, silently put my omelet in between two slices of bread, making an omelet sandwich to eat on the go. Gulping down the last of his drink, Tsuna grabbed my arm and pulled me the out the door, "We're off!"

I started eating my food as we ran towards school. He didn't even notice Reborn sitting on his head. Tsuna let go of my hand, "Who was that baby?"

I didn't answer. He looked at me worriedly, "Why aren't you saying anything? There's no one here."

I pointed at his head. Reborn spoke up, "I'm actually a hitman."

"A hitman? Yeah, right... Hiee! When did you..." Tsuna stopped talking when he noticed that he had stepped on his enemy's tail. A Chihuahua. Tsuna yelped and hid behind me. He probably snuck some extra bacon into his bag again. The Chihuahua growled and pushed the gate open before walking towards us. Inwardly sighing, I bent down and patted the dog's head. It calmed down and stuck a tongue out playfully.

Reborn jumped down from Tsuna head, "You're even worse than I heard. You're probably the only middle school student in the world who's scared of a Chihuahua."

No Reborn, he's just too selfish to share his bacon with anybody, not even a cute little dog. Reborn was interrupted when Sasagawa Kyoko ran over. I could see Miura Haru on the ground just behind the wall. He turned his head, "Ciaossu."

Kyoko bent down and smiled, "Good morning."

Tsuna started blushing at the orange haired teen. Haru finally got up and walked over to us, "Is that boy your brother?"

Tsuna put his hands in front of him, "N-No, he's not."

"Why are you wearing a suit, little guy?" Kyoko asked Reborn. He answered, "Cause I'm with the Mafia."

Tsuna looked confused. Kyoko clapped her hands together, "Wow, so cool!" She got up, "I'm going to be late for school so see you later, little guy."

Haru gasped, "I'm late too! See you soon!"

Both girls walked away while Reborn waved. Once they were gone, Reborn dropped the bomb, "Tsuna, you've got the hots for that chick, right?"

"That chick is Sasagawa Kyoko. She's the coolest girl in school... Besides Onee-chan. It's none of your business." Tsuna scolded. Reborn smirked, "As your tutor, I have to know about your relationships."

Tsuna put a fist in front of Reborn's face, "I never hired you for anything so leave me alone already!"

"I can't do that." Reborn grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Tsuna screamed in pain, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

I decided to step in and help Tsuna. Releasing Tsuna from his hold, I picked Reborn up. Tsuna rubbed his hand while sitting on the ground, "How can a baby be so strong? Ah, Onee-chan don't hold him! He's dangerous."

Reborn smirked, "I told you I was a hitman."

Tsuna crossed his legs and played dumb, "Don't mess with me. That hitman and Mafia stuff couldn't be true!"

"Have you told Sasagawa Kyoko how you feel already?" Reborn changed the subject. Tsuna blushed, "D-Don't be stupid."

"Why haven't you?"

Tsuna looked away, "I told you didn't I? Kyoko-chan is our school's idol. I don't stand a chance."

"Your average test score is 17.5. You can only vault over three boxes. You can't even do a full chin up. A Dame-Tsuna, who sucks at everything. That's why?" I watched as Reborn insult my brother with his consent. Tsuna nodded at the false accusations, "Uhhh, sure... Wait... Why do you know so much about me?!"

I reshifted his body while Reborn held a Leon-magnifying glass over his eye, "Your eyes tell me everything."

"Like hell they do! Anyway, just forget about Kyoko-chan. Sure, if I had the opportunity to go out with such a cute girl, I could die happy. But it'd be a waste of time to try." Tsuna looked down at the ground when he saw me give a pointed look at his answer.

"You really think like a loser."

I nodded in agreement to Reborn's comment.

"Shut up!" Tsuna yelled.

"I guess this is where I come in."

"Wh-What?"

"Just die once."

"Huh. Huh?"

Leon turned into a gun in Reborn's hand, "When you die, you'll understand."

Tsuna slowly backed away from the armed baby, "Huh? Just what are you-"

Tsuna was shot in the head before he could say anything else. I looked at his cold, lifeless eyes and resisted the urge to kill the baby in my arms. Tsuna was still going to live. I'm not allowed to kill Reborn. Tsuna was still going to live. I'm not allowed to kill Reborn. Tsuna was still going to live. Breathe Justyn- I mean Tsuyuki. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Okay, I'm calm.

Exactly five seconds later, Tsuna shot up with an orange flame on his head. His clothes were burned off from his body heat.

"I'LL CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna screamed before zooming past us. I inwardly sighed and reshifted Reborn onto my right arm while I picked up Tsuna's bag with my left. I walked to school in silence until Reborn spoke, "Sawada Tsuyuki. Age 13. Older twin sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi. The blonde hair comes from your father's side of the family. You have a secret fetish for animals and you are a major fan of anime. You're athletic in all sports, but you don't give effort educational wise. Because of this, you have been called Tsu-Baka by your peers."

Secret fetish for animals? How did he know? He continued, "You don't speak to anyone but your brother. The only exception is when Nono visited you. You spoke strangely, but what you said is now considered a description of the future. Tsuna's future. It seems that you only speak to others when it is important like when you warned your father. 'Your absence on the day of his birth will gain the absence of the one thing you take for granted. Love.' was what you said to him."

I tightened my hold on the baby. Well if they know about my singing ability, he certainly isn't bringing it up. And the only reason why I said that to Papa was because Tsuna really wanted him to come on our birthday. The school was still a few blocks away. He took my reaction as an answer, "Now I want to ask you a question. What do you have to do with the Arcobaleno? My pacifier reacted to your presence."

I thought about a way to answer his question indirectly. Something that makes sense, but doesn't at the same time. Not finding any other wordings, I spoke, "Your question leads to the star, but like all stars, it is not within your reach."

He sighed, but didn't question my answer, "Thank you for answering and not keeping silent."

I nodded and put him down since we were already at the school gates. Kyoko had just ran away from Tsuna when she saw him in his underwear. Before Tsuna had time to figure out what had happened, the orange flame on his head disappeared and he was punched by Mochida. Hmm. He's going to regret ever doing that. A few broken bones and bruises here and there sounds nice don't you think?

After Reborn had explained what a deathperation was to us, Hibari came so Tsuna ran to class. I nodded a greeting towards him. He took out his tonfas and got into an attack position, eyes filled with excitement. I raised a hand and shook my head to tell him that I couldn't fight today. The raven haired prefect sighed, "You owe me a fight tomorrow, Omnivore."

I nodded and waved goodbye. Reborn still stood there, watching our interaction. I waved at him too and walked to class. Nearing the classroom, I could hear a roar of laughter. Tsuna stood at the entrance of the room, looking down in embarrassment. I quietly stood in front of him and stared emotionlessly at our classmates. A boy stood, "Haha! Hiding behind Tsu-Baka, Dame-Tsuna? Not only are you a hentai, you're a coward. Pft. You're so pathetic!"

The class erupted in laughter. I slowly walked up to the boy. He smirked, "Whatcha going to do, Tsu-Baka? Yell at me?"

I shook my head and raised a hand. He tilted his head in confusion. I glared and slapped him, using a bit more strength than the average human being. Lal-style. Yeah, that's right. I bitch slapped him so many times, he fainted. Hmmm. Lal should really give it a name, I can't call it a bitch slap forever. I mean, it would do the slaps no justice. That thing can kill an Arcobaleno for all I know. Colenello is living proof. Well, he doesn't die, but getting knocked unconscious still counts.

The class went silent, gaping at me. I glared a go-back-to-what-you-were-doing-or-else-I'll-bitch- slap-you-Lal-style-too. Getting the message, they all pretended that there wasn't a bleeding body in the middle of the classroom. That's right. A bleeding body. Huh. That slap does wonders.

Satisfied, I went back to my emotionless face. Tsuna nudged my arm and gave a bright smile in thanks. I nodded as I watched him pick up the body, probably bringing the dude to the infirmary. Shaking my head, I took an arm and helped Tsuna carry him. Just before we left the classroom, one of Mochida's friend came up to us. He nervously smiled, "Mochida-sempai wants to have a match with you during lunch at the gym."

Tsuna nodded and we half dragged and half carried the body (I make it sound like he's dead... And no, he's not dead. Just in a temporary coma. Hehehe) to the infirmary. Once we had the boy settled on a bed, Tsuna took my hand a pulled us near the stairs where no one was currently at. He looked at me pleadingly, "Yuki-chan, what do I do?! I can't beat him! It'll blow my facade, but I can't lose either."

I patted his head, "Tsu-kun, calm down. I need to tell you something."

He nodded. "Reborn actually works with Papa. He wasn't lying when he said that he was a hitman. Now listen, he's here to tutor you. Don't give him any hints that you know about the Mafia. I won't explain since he'll do it when we get home. You're allowed to beat Mochida, so don't worry. Just go easy on him so no one gets suspicious."

"But the spies will tell Nono about our actual skills!" Tsuna protested. I shook my head, "The spies are gone since Reborn is here to watch over us. He's the world's greatest hitman after all."

Tsuna was shocked into silence, "The world's...greatest..hitman? Holy shit, what do we do?! We're going to get killed! Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo-"

I flicked his forehead, "Tsu-kun, after today I want to get rid of our facades. Show everyone that you're not no good. That you're awesome at everything unless you get a clumsy attack."

He smiled, "Then you have to show everyone that you're not stupid."

"Fine. Just make su-" I stopped talking when I felt my chest heat up. It was probably Reborn. Tsuna looked at me in confusion before realizing that someone was here so I didn't talk. He nodded and we made our way back to our class.

The rest of the morning was boring. Everyone was too excited about the the match to concentrate on their work. The teacher had long since given up on getting our attention. I was one of the few who took the chance to take a nap while everything went on. A few hours later, lunch had come by. Everyone was already at the gym besides me and Tsuna. He waited for me to stretch before we went on our way to beat the crap out of the soon-to-be-bald senior. Me more bloodthirsty than Tsuna. I still needed to get back at him for punching my cute brother.

When we entered the gym, I separated from Tsuna and walked over to Kyoko. She smiled at me, "Hello, Tsuyuki-san."

I nodded and turned my attention to the piece of shit a.k.a Mochida. He smirked at Tsuna's arrival, "So you actually came, perverted stalker. The Heavens may forgive scum like you, but I will not!"

What. The. Fuck. Are we back to the medieval times? Tsuna just stared at him with a blank look, "Are we going to fight or are you going to talk all day long? If so, then I'll be leaving."

Everyone gaped at Tsuna's response while Mochida clenched his teeth, "Since you're a beginner, I'll go easy on you. If you can take one from me, then you'll win the match. If you don't, I win. Of course, the prize will be Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Kyoko gasped in horror while Hana started cursing Mochida, calling him a monkey multiple times. The whole crowd was murmuring in shock and disbelief. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Prize? Kyoko-chan is not an object, so don't treat her as such. I'm starting to think you're the most despicable of the both of us. A hentai per say."

Mochida's face turned red in anger, "How... dare you. You're nothing but a loser, Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida raised his bamboo sword and swung it at Tsuna's head. Seeing the action's many flaws, Tsuna side stepped the attack and smacked his wrist, knocking the weapon out of Mochida's hand. Picking up the wooden sword, Tsuna smacked it across Mochida's face, "I win."

Mochida was shocked but quickly recovered, "Y-You cheated!"

I tapped Hibari's shoulder and held up a sign that said, "Mochida-sempai has cheated by bribing the referee."

He narrowed his eyes, "Information confirmed?"

I nodded and followed behind him as he made his way to the fight. He glared at Mochida, "Herbivore."

Mochida stood shock still, afraid that the prefect would kill him. Hibari was still glaring, "Attacking an unarmed opponent and cheating is against the rules. I will bite you to death."

Mochida practically turned into a puddle of goo. Hibari turned to the other students, "This crowd has five seconds to disappear before I'll bite you all to death."

In two seconds flat, the gym was left empty with the exception of me, Tsuna, Hibari, and goo-ified Mochida. Hibari smirked and set out to do what he loved the most, beat the crap out of people. Since Mochida didn't become bald during the match, I took the curtesy of ripping his hair out with a few punches added. Tsuna watched us torture Mochida, "I didn't know Yuki-chan was on good terms with Hibari-san."

*At Home*

"Hieeee! I'm the tenth generation boss of Vongola?!" Tsuna shouted in surprise. After school had ended, Reborn brought us into Tsuna's room. He probably thought that I was bound to find out so he included me in the revelation. Reborn nodded, "I've been ordered by the ninth boss of Vongola, Vongola Nono, to teach you got to become a good Mafia boss."

"I've never heard of this before!" Tsuna protested.

Reborn held up a family tree, "The Founder of the Vongola Fagmilia retired and went to Japan. He's your great-great-great grandfather. In other words, you're an official heir to the Vongola bloodline."

Tsuna stared at the paper, "I-I never knew about this!"

Reborn magically reappeared in a pink polka dot pajama and went onto Tsuna's bed, "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to be a strong Mafia boss."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And don't sleep on my bed!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn tucked himself in, "It's bedtime. I'll see tomorrow."

Tsuna got up and walked to his bed, "Hey!"

He stopped when he felt a wire against his leg. The wire was attached to grenades all around Tsuna's bed. I noticed a few boxes of pizza under his bed. I frowned. I have got to get rid of Tsuna's messy habits. Tsuna stared at the equipment, "What do you have all around my bed?"

Reborn smirked, "I forgot to tell you. You disturb my sleep and the booby traps will explode."

A bo-Eww. That's so disgusting. You know what, I'll just call it a bubble. Yeah, a bubble. Anyways, a bubble came out of Reborn's nose. Tsuna stared at the baby, "He's sleeping with his eyes open! Wait, it's still early! So you act like a baby when it involves sleep?!"

I inwardly sighed and pulled on Tsuna's sleeve. He turned his attention to me, "What is it?"

I pulled him outside and closed the door. I continued to pull him until we were in my room, "Just sleep in my room tonight. Reborn doesn't have a bed set up yet so let him use yours for now."

He sighed, "Yuki-chan, you knew about me being the heir didn't you. I've been meaning to ask you this for a very long time. How do you know all of these stuff from the Mafia?"

I looked down in shame, "I'm sorry I never told you, Tsu-kun. I'm really sorry. I only joined so I could protect you and Mama."

"Protect us? Yuki-chan, I should be the one protecting you!" Tsuna held onto my shoulders. I gave him a sad smile, "That's why you need Reborn to train you. I won't always be there to protect you, so you need to get stronger and protect your Famiglia."

He backed up, "You want me to join the Mafia?! Wasn't Dad enough?!"

I reached out and place my hand on his cheek, "If I didn't know who you were meant to become, I would've kept you away from the Mafia the day you were born."

"The day I was born? Yuki-chan, what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked. I laughed pitifully, "Tsu-kun, lets just say I have a power that tells me what will happen in your life. I live so I can protect you the best I can so I won't lose you."

He looked at me weirdly, "You're tired. We'll continue this conversation in the morning."

Of course he would think I was going crazy. What was I thinking, saying things like that? I sighed, "I will tell you now, Tsu-kun. Your happiness will be found in what you deny. Your fate cannot not be changed, no matter how hard you try because in your heart, you know that it is what you want the most."

He smiled at me, "All my happiness resides in you and Mom. I don't need anything else."

"You have a big heart, Tsu-kun. Use it to your advantage." I gave a tired smile and climbed into my bed. I moved to the side when Tsuna climbed in too. Once he settled down, I moved closer and hugged him for warmth. He sighed in contentment, "Good night, Tsuyuki."

I smiled at his sleeping face, "Sweet dreams, Tsuna."

**Hmmm. I don't like this chapter. Anyways, please review. **


	5. Smokin' Bomb

**I'm soo sorry for not updating! I was stuck in a car for who knows how many days before going into a plane to Arkansas. Of course, there wasn't any Internet so I flipped out the whole entire time. Being paranoid of plane crashes didn't help either so I really wanted to kill the crying baby that was sitting not so far away from my seat. ANYWAYS, I'm currently in McDonalds which is the only reason why this darn chapter is updated. I have about five minutes so I'll make this quick-ish. I can't update til January since I'll be living in a isolated place with no fucking Internet. I'll try my best to sneak into fast food places to update my story. Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. **

**OMG it's the first chapter I made ever since I revised the others. Hurray! P.S. I don't own KHR. **

Chapter 5

_Just kill me. Kill me. Take the pain away. The suffering. The agony. She betrayed me. Me. She destroyed my heart and broke my trust. She held no remorse in her eyes. No sadness. No sympathy. No sorrow. Not even pity. Her face was emotionless. 'I'm sorry' was what she said when she beat me for the first time. Would an apology fix everything. Would it fix my shattered heart? Mend my broken trust? Heal my soul of this betrayal? All she said was a fucking 'I'm sorry.' A fucking apology with no feelings to aid it. It hurts. Why can't I stop crying. Why. Why? What have I done to deserve this? It would have been better had I not lived upon this decaying earth. Love. Love is a pathtic excuse to hide behind. An excuse to hide all the bad things within a person's heart. Love will only bring pain. _

_They say love makes us stronger, but that is not true. It's just another way to create hate. Hate. Hate for the abandonment. The lies. The betrayal. Hate is all I feel. Hate for the bastard she calls a husband. Hate for all the lies of love she fed me. Hate for me, who believed it all. Who thought that I could actually trust the people I love. Hate. Hate describes every part of my living being. Love be damned, for only hate multiplies the more love betrays our pathetic hearts._

_ She never loved me. There was only hate. Her heart had been twisted by that bastard I call a father. He changed her. Turned her into a mother I now see as a monster. I can't feel my body, for it became numb under all the pain and suffering. I could feel the hate radiating off of her in waves. She glared at my broken body in spite, my father standing on the side with a smug expression. _

_Tears silently made their way down my face as I reached out for her from the ground, "M-Mom? W-Why are y-you hurting me? Did I d-do something wrong?"_

_She scowled and kicked my hand away, "Don't touch me! You're father was right. You're nothing but a pest. A demon child!"_

_Despite her words, I continued to reach out for her, "M-Mo-"_

_She kicked me in the stomach as I screamed out in pain. I kept on screaming until I choked on something that tasted metallic. I tried to get rid of whatever was burning my throat least I died drowning, but what I saw was horrifying. Blood. There was blood coming out of my mouth. I was terrified of the red liquid. It burned my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I was going to drown in it. Blood. I was going to drown in my own blood. Oh god, I was going to die. _

_She pulled me up by my hair and punched me, "It's because of you! If you never existed, we would be living a happy life! Do you know what those people are saying out there?!" She threw me against the table, "They said that I gave birth to a monster! A monster! You humiliated us in front of everyone!"_

_"I hate every part of your being. Your unnatural white hair. Your eyes. Your fucking blood. You have no right to have my blood course through your veins!" She pulled me up by the throat and slammed my head onto the table. I gave a cry of pain before withering onto the ground. _

_My father gave a sadistic smirk and handed my mother a knife, "Christine, don't you think that thing deserves more than just a punch and a kick? Wouldn't it be better if she just drowned in her own blood?" _

_I glared at him through my blurring vision, "You... bastard."_

_Mom apparently heard me so she slapped my face and took the knife, "How dare you call him that!"_

_"I won't allow you to say such things! Who knows what you will do to taint our precious son." She held the knife up and stabbed my shoulder. I let out a blood curdling scream as the pain attacked my body like thousands of flaming arrows. I weakly placed my hand on hers and tried to remove the blade, "W-Why? I thought you loved me."_

_She answered me by twisting the blade. I screamed and thrashed around in a desparate attempt to get her off of me, but immediately stopped when I felt the knife digging into my skin. I whimpered in pain when she slowly took out the blade and held it against my neck, "You'll probably taint my precious_ _Leo with your blood. Might as well get rid of you. No one will miss you."_

_Black spots started to appear in my vision while I coughed up blood, "M-Mom please... Why are... y-you doing this?"_

_Her hand froze above my neck as her eyes widened in... fear? I could feel the blade slowly inching away from my neck, but I didn't move. Another cough racked through my body as more blood stained the floor. She held the knife against her chest, "I-I-I. Wh-"_

_My father huffed, "What are you waiting for, Christine? Just kill her. Leo should be on his way here so hurry it up."_

_"B-Bu-." _

_ "No one would care if she died anyways. And we could easily convince Leo that she 'disappeared' on her own. Trust me, we're doing the world a favor." He pressed. _

_She sighed shakily before raising the knife. Then she looked at me with her cold eyes, the fear now gone, "Good by-"_

_SLAM!_

_I slowly turned my head to see Leo panting. Mom backed away, "L-Leo! What are you doing here so early?!"_

_He dropped his bag and ran over to me, crushing my body against his warm chest, "What the hell are you doing to her?! How could you do this?!"_

_I gave a strained smile and flicked his forehead, "I-I'm fine. Don-" I started coughing again, the movement burning my torn flesh. _

_"No you're not. You're bleeding everywhere, Justyne." He glared at our parents, "Don't you dare come near her. You're no longer my mom and dad. I hate you."_

_Mom dropped the knife, "W-What? Hate me? You hate me? He hates me. Leo hates me. How coul-" she suddenly stopped before she glared at me, "You... It's because of you! It's all your fault!"_

_Before anyone could figure out what was happening, she had lunged for me with the knife poised in a stabbing motion. I screamed in fear as the weapon came closer, but it never made contact. Leo had jumped in front of me and was stabbed on his side. I stopped screaming and dragged myself to my brother. He held onto his bleeding wound, glaring defiantly at our parents, "I... I said not... to go near her."_

_I ripped off my jacket and put it against his wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. My mom dropped the knife and backed away, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Leo. I never meant to hurt you. My dear child. I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault! It was because of the demon child! If she wasn't here, none of this would've happened! It's all her fault! All hers! C-come. Come over here, let mommy help you. We need to get you to a hospital."_

_Leo gave a pained scoff, "Yeah, like she... was the one who put a knife... inside of me. I'm staying here."_

_Our father got up from his seat, "Leo, we need to get you to the hospital! You might die of blood loss. Son, listen to us, you can't die. You still have a life ahead of you so stop being stubborn and let us take you!"_

_Leo was already panting with blood seeping through his clothes, but he kept on glaring, "No. Not... Not until you promise to not... hurt her."_

_I started crying again, "L-Leo just- please. Go to the h-hospital. I don't want... you... to die. No. Please. No."_

_No. I didn't want to die. But... if it was for Leo, I wouldn't care. Just don't let him die. Please. I don't want him to die because of me. I gave him a pleading look, black dots started appearing in my vision. He shook his head, "Not... unitl they... promise."_

_But he was losing too much blood, so he collapsed to the ground, "No..til...mise"_

_"LEO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU!...just open_ _your eyes...please, I don't want to be alone. Open your eyes." I clutched onto his sleeve as I cried and cried, but he never answered me. My father pushed me away and picked Leo's body up. He shared a look with my mom and they left the house. A few minutes later, my father came back and stared down at my beaten body. _

_Dad scowled at me and kicked at my stomach repeatedly, "It's because you! It's all because you that this happened! If you didn't exist, everything would be fine! You were just an accident! You don't deserve to live! No one wants you! Nobody loves you! Just die already! DIE!"_

_I tried to shield myself from his attacks, "No! No! No! That's not true! Leo said he's loves me! He said he won't leave me! He said. He said! HE SAID!"_

_He took out a bat and started hitting me with it, "How the hell would you know?! He was probably lied to you! Your nothing but a monster! He doesn't love you! No one will! Never! Just die you devil child! Why can't you just do us all a favor and die!"_

_"NO! HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! HE SAID HE'D LOVE ME FOREVER! HE PROMISED! HE PROMISED!"_

_"Shut the hell up!" He picked up the forgotten knife came closer to me. I backed away in fear, but a wall stood in my way, "No... No... Stop... Don't come closer. Stop! STOP! STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWA-AHHHHH-!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start and grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I screamed and screamed and screamed until my voice became raw. Tears had already begun to well up in my eyes and fall while sweat continued to drip from my soaked body. Shaking my head, I hugged myself, "It was just a dream, Justyne. Just a dream. They're not here anymore. They won't hurt you. It was just a lie. I'm still loved. I'm still loved. I'm still... loved."

Warm arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me, "Are... you okay?"

I tensed before twisting my neck around to see a half asleep Tsuna. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I answered, "Yeah, just a nightmare. I'm fine." I looked at the clock and sighed, "Tsu-kun, please let go. I have to go shower."

He groaned and tightened his grip on me until he released a few minutes later. Once I had gotten off the bed, Tsuna curled up into a ball and fell asleep once again. Grabbing my clothes, I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. While it was running, I took off my clothes and stepped inside. Instantly, my body relaxed as the warm water soothed my muscles. Leaning back, I sighed in contempt, "Never thought I would relive my memories. So much for forget everything in all those years."

"It was just a dream. I'm still loved. I have Tsuna. I have Tsuna. Tsuna won't leave me. He promised after all." I repeated over and over when flashes of the dream entered my mind. I closed my eyes and let the silence envelope me. The rhythmic tapping of the water calmed my senses. I eventually opened my eyes and started to clean myself, reassuring myself that I wasn't alone anymore.

"HIIIEEEE!"

I quickly rinsed myself and threw on my clothes before rushing into my room. Slamming the door open, I almost yelled out before stopping myself in time. Tsuna was sitting on my bed, but his hair was sticking everywhere with smoke rising from it. He yelled at Reborn who was wearing a doctor's uniform, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Reborn put down his equipment, "So you're awake."

Tsuna glared at Reborn, "Do you normally wake a person up by electrically shocking their heart?!"

I sighed in relief, nothing bad had happened. Wait, Reborn did _what_ now?

"I'm glad you woke up safely. Every once in a while, the person doesn't wake up."

They don't _what_ now?

Tsuna comically cried, "Because they were electrocuted to death!"

Reborn ignored him and held up a black notebook, "This is your schedule."

"Schedule?" Tsuna looked at the book, "A transfer student will be introduced this morning? Volleyball match in the afternoon.." He looked back at Reborn, "The match has nothing to do with me, right? I'm a reserve."

Reborn put away the notebook, "Yes, but they're suddenly short on members. So the reserve for the reserve for the reserve for the reserve for the reserve, meaning you, gets to play."

What?... Wait.. Ooh, they were-ooh, now this makes more sense. Tsuna sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to actually play, but the reserves... Y-You couldn't have... There's no way you would've..."

Reborn looked to the side with a mischievous smirk, "Of course not."

Tsuna sighed in relief, "Y-You're right. Even if you are a hitman, you wouldn't go far as to kill them off."

A glint appeared in Reborn's black eyes, "I heard they all ordered pizza from the same place and got upset stomachs."

Tsuna grabbed his head, "So it WAS you!"

"This is all to help train you to become the strong tenth-generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Like playing a game of volleyball would make a a strong boss." Tsuna muttered. Reborn hummed, "It seems you're more excepting in becoming a Mafia boss."

"There's no point in argu- aah, you'll get sick if you leave your hair wet like that, Yuki-chan!" Tsuna said when he finally noticed me. He walked over to my closet and took out a black towel before rubbing it on my head. I just stood there while he fussed over my hair. Reborn was watching us in amusement, "Quite motherly aren't you now, Dame-Tsuna."

"Shut up." Tsuna grumbled. Reborn smirked before looking around, "Tsu-Baka's room is pretty dimly lit. The colors make it look so dark."

Tsuna sighed and stopped drying my now wild hair, "Yuki-chan prefers dark places. Says that bright stuff burns her eyes."

I walked over to my desk, pulled out a drawer, took out a comb, and began brushing my long blonde hair... I feel like Repunzel. Reborn tipped his fedora forward, "Sensitive to light? The useless spies never said anything about that."

I put down the comb and took out a notebook. Picking up a pencil, I quickly wrote something down and showed it to them, 'They're useless spies. It's self explanatory.'

Tsuna nodded sagely, "Couldn't even hide from seven year olds."

Reborn narrowed his black eyes, "You guys have known since you were seven." It wasn't a question.

Tsuna nodded boredly, "Yeah. The first one I noticed was the ice cream man. He accidentally have me a gun instead of a strawberry ice cream. Guess he was a beginner. Yuki-chan ran into one while she was climbing a tree to save a cat. According to her, no man will be able to stop her from saving a cute, 'defenseless' kitten. Meaning she beat the crap out of him since he was in her way. It was raining men that day."

Reborn smirked, "Guess my job won't be as hard as I thought."

Tsuna nodded his head, "Pretty much. Both of us are pretty experienced in fighting. The constant appearances in spies served as practice dummies."

"How did you learn to fight?"

Tsuna shrugged and made his way out of my room, "The Internet does wonders. I bet I could learn how to create a nuclear bomb from there... Actually, that's not a bad idea."

I threw the comb at Tsuna's head with deadly accuracy, but he ducked under instinct, "Kidding! I was kidding! Geez, no need to decapitate me, Yuki-chan. Next thing you know, you'll be throwing knives at me."

I gave him a 'how-did-you-know?' look.

He gaped and shot me a 'you were seriously going to use knives?!' stare.

I rolled my eyes and gave a glare 'what do you take me for? I'm not weak.'

He replied with a pout that said 'I'm supposed to do the protecting.'

I sighed a 'deal with it little bro, if I'm attacked, I'm using those knives.'

'Fine. You win. Just be careful with the knives.' He groaned. We were brought out of our twin 'telepathy' when Reborn coughed to get our attention. "If you're done with your silent conversation, I believe you should be getting to school."

One look at the clock and we were out of the house before Tsuna could say, "Shit."

*At School*

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Yuki-chan!"

We both turned to the voice. Kyoko walked up and gave a sunny smile. Tsuna waved his hand, "G-Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

I gave her a smile and a nod which she returned at full blast. I then had the sudden urge to take out my sunglasses to block out her bright smile. The sparkles and flowers behind her were not helping.

"Did you know that our class is getting a transfer student today?" She asked.

"Th-That's right... It was in Reborn's notebook." Like she would know what that meant.

She leaned closer to us, "I wonder what they're like. Think it'll be a boy? Or a girl?"

"N-No idea."

Once Kyoko had put on her indoor shoes, we made our way into our class and sat down. Minutes later, the teacher came in with a manilla folder and a scared expression, a delinquent looking silver haired boy followed in after him. He wore tons of rings on his fingers with chains hanging from his pants, which I'm pretty sure Hibari will kill him for . He had his pollo unbuttoned with a red undershirt and a dog tag was hanging from his neck. He had what looked like a permanent scowl on his face which clashed with his beautiful emerald eyes. I easily recognized him as Gokudera.

The class was filled with whispers by the time the duo made it to the blackboard. The teacher held out a hand to silence the students, "Allow me to introduce our transfer student. He just returned from studying in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."

"Hey... isn't he, like, super hot?" A girl sitting behind me asked her friend. Her friends nodded, "And he studied abroad!"

"Italy, huh?" I heard Tsuna mutter. By the time I had turned to him, Gokudera was already standing in front of him. Realizing what he was going to do, Tsuna pushed his chair back right when Gokudera knocked over the desk, almost getting knocked over in the process.

"Gokudera-kun! You're seat is... Gokudera-kun!" The teacher tried and failed to quiet down the class. Gokudera tch'd before going to the back of the classroom where he had a clear view of Tsuna's back. I put the desk upright and returned to my seat. Tsuna gave a thanks and focused on what the teacher was teaching despite the fact that the bomber was glaring holes into his head. I gave a silent sigh and started to doodle on my notebook the rest of the class, ignoring the soon-to-be fangirls.

Once class was over, I put away the picture I drew of a chibi-fied Bel into my bag and turned towards Tsuna. He gave a tired sigh and stood up to leave with me, but stopped when Yamamoto and a few other guys stood in front of us. He blinked, "Yamamoto..."

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna." Yamamoto gave a sunny smile to which I once again wished I had sunglasses. Tsuna tilted his head, "Counting on me?"

"In the volleyball match." Yamamoto explained. Tsuna scratched his head, "You're on the volleyball team?"

"He's on the baseball team, but he's good at other sports too." One of the guys behind Yamamoto answered. Yamamoto gave another one of his accursed smiles, "You've been so amazing recently, you've caught everyone's eye. We're counting on you today. Use some of that last-ditch power."

Tsuna sighed, "Yeah, but that was..."

"Yeah! You were really cool back there." Kyoko came into the conversation. Tsuna blushed at her praise. Hana nodded after her, "People stopped calling you Dame-Tsuna after that."

Tsuna stared at the ceiling, "Now that you mention it..."

"Do your best. I'll be cheering for you." Kyoko gave a sparkly smile. Tsuna nodded and excused us from the group. Once we were away from everyone, I groaned and slammed my head against Tsuna's shoulder, "How is possible to have smiles that bright? My poor eyes are dying."

Tsuna chuckled, "I'm starting to feel you're a vampire. How did you end up hating bright stuff anyway?"

"Lived inside a completely black area for almost a year. I'm not surprised I was affected by it." I shrugged. Tsuna sighed again, "After all those years living with you, I still don't understand half the things you say."

"Then you have much to learn, my dear Tsu-kun." I waved a finger at his face. He pouted, "Whatever... Can you believe our school? I do one cool thing and all of a sudden, everyone thinks I'm a superhero."

"It just shows how stupid our generation has become." I commented. Tsuna started walking towards the gym, "I don't think I'll be going all out. They need to depend in themselves and not others."

I flicked his forehead, "Don't you dare miss on purpose. A promise made is a promise to keep. We're not gonna act like losers anymore."

Tsuna put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "Okay, okay. I won't miss but I won't score either. Well, not unless I see everyone actually trying to win the game."

"Deal." I nodded in agreement before separating from him to join the audience. Everyone was holding up signs and cheering for Tsuna as he made his way to the court. Once the disciplinary committee finished cleaning the floor, Hibari gave an 'ok' and the teacher fearfully raised his voice, "The match between 1-A and 1-C will now begin!"

Once the whistle was blown, the other side served the ball over to Tsuna's side. Giving a small sigh, Tsuna did a light forearm pass to Yamamoto who hit it to the other side, winning our class a point. This continued until the rest of the set. Once the whistle was blown to indicate that the first set was over, Tsuna's teammates came up to him. "Are you even trying, Tsuna?!"

"If you're going to mess around, leave!" One of the guys said. Another nodded, "We're serious here!"

Everyone was silent until they heard him chuckle. "O-Oi. What are you laughing about?" One of them asked.

Tsuna straightened his back and gave a confident smirk. "I guess it happened earlier than expected."

Most of the girls around me started squealing at Tsuna's uncharacteristic expression, "Kyah! Since when did Tsuna look so cool?!"

"Oh my gosh, he looks so hot right now!"

I facepalmed at the remarks before turning my attention back to Tsuna. He too was ignoring the girls, "A promise is a promise, so I guess I'll start taking this seriously." He gave a dark chuckle and cracked his knuckles, "Four sets. Four sets to beat the crap out of the enemy."

All of the girls squealed at his 'cool' behavior while the guys sweatdropped at Tsuna's sudden change in personality. Yamamoto laughed, "Haha. Lets start the game then!"

Tsuna nodded and walked towards the net until...

BANG! BANG!

I facepalmed again and groaned. I totally forgot to warn Tsuna about what was about to happen. I started to smack my forehead repeatedly because of my stupidity. Kyoko walked over and asked if I was okay so I stopped abusing my head only to see her smiling her sparkly smile at me. Oh god, kill me now. I smacked my head one more time before going back to the game.

Yamamoto had helped Tsuna back up and the referee blew on the whistle. The other team served the ball and my poor brother made a jump an-

SMACK!

Groans were heard all around the audience. However, these weren't groans of disappointment, but groans of pain, pity, and sympathy. I on the other hand, groaned at my own stupidity for forgetting something as important as my brother almost losing his manhood to a volleyball. Tsuna was on the ground in a feral position, groaning in pain. His teammates gathered around him, "You okay, Tsuna?"

Tsuna shakily nodded his head and stood up, "I n-never expected that to happen."

Once they were sure he was fine, they started patting his back, "Alright!"

"Way to go, Tsuna!" Another said. Yamamoto grinned, "Okay! Lets turn this game around."

The opposing team didn't stand a chance the rest of the game. True to his words, Tsuna took everything seriously and got in some spikes. Sometimes, he would team up with Yamamoto and the others to score some points. I sighed at the other reason why the opposing team was losing badly. It was because of Tsuna's unintentional expression. Everytime he faced them, he had a dark glare, daring them to hit the ball. I was proud, albeit a little guilty since I was the cause of Tsuna's scary face.

We would sometimes have these friendly(not) competitions and... lets just say we took things a bit _too_ seriously. Ever since then, my innocent brother developed a habit of giving an intimidating look during competitions to have a winning chance. Anyways, back to the game.

Soon enough, the tournament was over and Tsuna was seen in a new light. They all thought he was some kind of superhero. Boys thought he was someone to admire. Girls thought he was someone to idolize. Fangirls thought he was someone to date or protect from other girls. Reborn thought he was going to be a promising student. Hibari thought he was more than just a Herbivore. I thought my stupid brother should stop acting like his manhood wasn't hurting like hell.

Once everyone left the gym to go home, Tsuna looked around before collapsing on the floor. Within seconds, he started rolling everywhere, groaning in pain, "Owowowowowowowowow-"

I stopped him with a foot, "Tsu-kun, it's your fault for pretending you were okay and not going to the infirmary."

"But it hurts!" Tsuna whined. I sighed in amusement, "I'll give you a pack of frozen peas when we get home so get up. Don't you have to meet up with someone?"

Tsuna groaned before pulling himself up, "O-Oh yeah. Gokudera-kun said something about him being a better boss or something. He wanted to meet up behind the school."

I walked to the door and motioned for him to follow, "Don't bother changing. I have a feeling your P.E clothes are going to get ruined soon... I believe Reborn is already there waiting for you, so hurry up."

Tsuna growled, "Why can't I have a rest?! I'm basically a crippled person right now."

"Dude. Just let it go." I sighed. "I'm going to head over to him first, so take your _precious_ time."

Leaving the gym, I snuck behind the school building and jumped into a tree before Gokudera noticed me. I patted my chest when it started to glow again. Stretching my arms, I made myself comfortable on a branch and watched as Tsuna walked over to the silver haired teen. He gave a nervous smile, "Wh-What do you want, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera scowled, "It'll be the end of the Vongola Famiglia if they name scum like you the new boss."

Tsuna frowned, "Wh-Why do you know about the Famiglia."

"You're an eyesore. Die." Gokudera didn't answer the question and instead, took out dynamite sticks.

"D-Dynamite?!" Tsuna asked in shock. I almost fell off the branch I was sitting on when a panel suddenly opened a few feet below me. Yeah, I knew Reborn was going to come out of a tree, but I didn't expect it to be the one I was laying on! Reborn spoke up, "That was sooner than expected."

We all stared at the fedora wearing baby. Tsuna crossed his arms, "Reborn! You always pop up out of thin air!"

"I have hideouts all over the school. This is one of them." He jumped onto Tsuna's fluffy hair, "Gokudera Hayato."

"H-Huh? Do you know him?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded, "Yeah. He's a member if the Famiglia, who I summoned from Italy."

Tsuna sweatdropped, "So, you're in the Mafia, Gokudera-kun?"

"This is the first time I've met him too." Reborn added. Gokudera looked at the baby, "So you're Reborn, the hitman Vongola Nono trusts the most? I've heard stories of you. Is it true that if I kill this guy, I'll be named Vongola Decimo?"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, it's true." Reborn ignored him. Tsuna gave an annoyed sigh, "Reborn. Do you always have to cause trouble for me? And didn't you say something about training me to become the boss?"

Reborn gave a smirk, "If you don't want to die, then fight."

Putting Reborn on the ground, Tsuna walked away, "Sorry, but I don't want to fight with the Mafia. You can have the position."

I sighed from my seat, "Was it my fault Tsuna turned out to be like this and not like the anime?"

And dynamite stick exploded in Tsuna's face. "Hold it."

Tsuna rubbed his red nose, "Ow, that hurt." He turned to Gokudera who was holding a handful of dynamite, "Wh-Where did that..."

"Gokudera Hayato is an explosives expert who keeps dynamite hidden on his body." Reborn answered the unspoken question.

"I'm also known as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Prepare yourself." Gokudera glared down at Tsuna before magically lighting up the dynamite sticks and throwing at them."

Tsuna stared at the teen in disbelief, "H-How did they light themselves?!"

Ignoring the question, Gokudera threw the bombs at Tsuna which caused my dear brother to backflip away. Tsuna shielded his face with his arms when the dynamites exploded.

"Hahi!" I heard a girly shriek from behind the school wall. Curious, I jumped onto the branch overlooking the wall and bent forward. I was greeted with the sight of Miura Haru, a brunette who goes to a prestigious all-girls school and the girl who claims to be my brother's wife in the future. She was down on the ground with a spilled trashcan next to her. She groaned, "Th-This school is too wild."

Smiling a bit, I jumped off the branch and landed next to her, making sure my skirt hadn't flown up. Bending down, I pulled her up and dusted off her uniform. Once I deemed her clothes clean enough, I shoved all the trash back into the trashcan and placed it against the wall. Haru bowed at me, "Hahi! Thank you for helping Haru. My name is Miura Haru!"

I patted her shoulder to catch her attention before waving a goodbye. She gave me a confused look when I started to back away from the wall. Giving her a small smile, I ran, jumped onto the trashcan, vaulted over the wall, and landed safely on the branch. I'm so glad Mama let me join gymnastics when I was younger.

"Somebody save me! Gahk!"

I turned around when I heard a series of explosions. Tsuna had just jumped over another dynamite stick and was now backed against the school building. Gokudera gave a smirk, "I'll finish you with the next one."

"Hey, Tsuna!" We all turned to Yamamoto who casually walked up towards them, despite seeing Gokudera holding dynamites. Tsuna stared at him in shock, "Y-Yamamoto!"

"Whatcha doing here?" Yamamoto asked with a bright smile. Luckily, school is over so I put on my precious sunglasses and watched the boys interact with my cute little (by a few minutes) brother. Gokudera glared at Tsuna, "The end of the Decimo... Die!"

"Hiiee!" Tsuna ran towards the dynamites, "Snuff them out! Snuff them out!"

He grabbed one and put it out with his hands before yelling out in pain, "Ah, it's hot!... Uh. Sorry, had a dumb moment there."

I facepalmed. Of course he would try to put out a fire with his bare hands.

"What kind of game is this? Looks fun. Let me join in." Yamamoto said while holding a lit dynamite stick. Tsuna started panicking, "Why? Why is this happening to me?! Gah! Yamamoto, put that down! Hiiee! Gokudera-kun, please stop throwing dynamites at me!"

Leon turned into a gun and Reborn held him up at Tsuna, "Fight like your life depends on it."

A bullet was shot at Tsuna's head and his lifeless body fell to the ground. My hair shadowed my eyes while I gripped onto the tree's trunk. Cracks started to form while the tree groaned. I took a huge breath. Shake it off, Tsuyuki. Just shake it off. You can't kill Reborn. You can't kill Reborn. Can't kill Reborn. Can't kill Reborn. Can't kill Reborn. Kill Reborn. Kill Reborn. No! I can't kill Reborn. Breathe, Tsuyuki. Breathe. This is not the first time. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.

"You're killing the tree, Tsu-Baka."

I stared at the baby I was trying not to kill. Then I looked at the poor tree I used to calm myself. I blinked at the destruction I caused. I hurt a tree. I hurt a living tree! Gasping in shock, I hugged the poor tree as tears welled up in my eyes. *sniff* You poor, poor tree. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you at all. Please forgive me.

I heard a small snicker so I glared at Reborn. He smirked at me, "I never knew you would cry over a tree. Quite the softy aren't you, Tsu-Baka."

I wiped away my tears, "Sh-Shut up! Trees are living things too!"

Reborn shadowed his face with his fedora, "That's the second time you spoke to me, yet it is the first time you've spoken without riddles. Care to tell me what's changed?"

I pouted at my slip before clearing my throat, "The answer you seek would be the answer to the future, yet the answer to the future would be the answer to its past, and the answer to its past would be the answer you seek."

Translation:

*The answer you seek would be the answer to the future = (Your answer would be the reason why I don't speak in the first place, but to know it, you would learn about the future. The Future Arc)

*Yet the answer to the future would be its answer to the past = (Tsuna and the others go into the future and solve its problems before going back into the past, which is their original time. The problems they solve in the future made them stronger which makes them stronger in their time and allows them to solve their own problems.)

*And the answer to its past would be your answer = (I'll tell you why once everything is over.)

Translation over. (A/N: Sorry if that was confusing.)

He gave a sigh, "That's quite the confusing message, Tsu-Baka."

I gave him a that's-the-point look. Our conversation (not really) ended and we turned our attentions back to my brother in his underwear. He had an orange flame lit on his head and his eyes became fierce. Tsuna was putting out what seemed to be Gokudera's Double Bombs. Gokudera stared in shock before taking out a huge amount of dynamite sticks, "Triple Bombs."

I watched as one of the loose sticks fell from his hold. Surprised, Gokudera dropped the rest of his dynamite. I knew Tsuna was going to put them out in time, but I wanted to make sure so with a flick of my wrists, rose-thorn- shaped knives flew at the explosives and cut off the fuse. Reborn nodded in approval when none of my knives missed its targets. Tsuna put out the rest of the sticks until there was none left. Once he was done, the fire disappeared and Tsuna stared at his naked chest, "Aw man, my clothes was ruined."

Gokudera bowed down to the ground, "I apologize."

"Huh?" Was all Tsuna said. Gokudera lowered his eyes, "You are indeed worthy of becoming the next boss. Juudaime, I will follow you to the ends of the earth. Your wish is my command."

"Huh?"

I jumped down from the tree and let Reborn land on my head before walking over to the boys. Once I made it over to them, Reborn jumped off, "The loser serves the winner. It's our family code."

"Code?" Tsuna asked. I nodded before going off to collect my knives. (As said before, it's like a rose thorn. It's a flat blade with edges that resemble thorns on a rose. Its shape makes it easier to cut, but harder to remove which causes the victims pain.)

I came back by the time Gokudera refused to not be Tsuna's subordinate. Reborn gave a smile/smirk (it will never be a full smile), "Because of your strength, Gokudera became one of your soldiers." He took out his black notebook and began writing in it, "You pass since you didn't depend on my Deathperation Shot."

An arm landed around Tsuna's shoulders, "Ahaha! Tsuna, you're a fun guy! Let me join in. You're the boss, right?"

Oh god, I am so so glad I have my sunglasses on right now. I was so sure I was going to melt under that accursed bright smile... Oh my god, I'm like Sunako from the Wallflower!... Maybe I should join an occult.

"Oi." We all turned to Gokudera who was sporting big fat tick mark on his head. "Don't be acting all friendly with Juudaime!"

"Oh? What's with that guy?" We all, once again, turned our heads to what seemed like three seniors. One of them smirked, "It's the lame underpants man." They started laughing.

"It appears that I can already be of service." Gokudera said with his eyes shadowed. "I'll blow them to smithereens."

I held up knives spread in between my fingers with my hair covering my eyes, a sadistic grin could be seen on my face.

"Hiiee! I-It's okay! Just because they're one of my bullies doesn't mean you have to hurt them!" Tsuna exclaimed. The both both us froze in our spots before a dark aura surrounded us. Gokudera scowled, "These people bullied Juudaime? Heh. Time to die."

STAB! STAB! BOOM! *cue girly screams*

*five minutes later*

Gokudera dusted off his hands while I continued to sharpen my knives slowly, making it sound like I was going to kill somebody. Three charred and bloody figures lay in a pile right behind us. Gokudera ran over to Tsuna and gave a smile with... is that dog ears and a tail?! And oh god, the sparkles. It burns! _It BURNS!_

"Juudaime won't be bother by those bullies ever again." Gokudera gave one of those eye burning smiles before frowning sadly, "I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

He bowed at Tsuna one last time before taking off. Yamamoto also said his goodbyes before leaving. Once they were gone, Tsuna started to stagger before falling. I quickly ran over to him and put his arm over my shoulder.

"It still hurts~" Tsuna whined once again. Giving a soft smile, I pulled/dragged Tsuna home with Reborn occationally kicking Tsuna in the head due to boredom.

"Hiiee! Why'd you kick me for, Reborn?!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Kick. "I was bored."

"Hiieeee!"

**I am very sorry for the late chapter, but I have to go real soon. Please review even if I won't be able to see it in a while. Bye!**


End file.
